Muppet Wiki:Images Wanted
This page is a place to list pages that need images -- either because we don't have a picture on that page, or because we need a better quality picture. Listing pages here may encourage other contributors to scan and upload their pictures. Note: Preferred image size, especially for character pages, is 300 pixels or larger. If you have a smaller image and can't resize it or replace it with a larger one, feel free to ask someone else for help. If you upload a picture that's on this list, please take it off the list. And thank you! Albums *The Frog Prince (soundtrack) *The Great Muppet Caper (soundtrack) -- LP version *Jim Henson Presents Silly Songs Books *Big Bird Visits Navajo Country *Ernie's Telephone Call *First Steps *First Times *Just Joking *The Monsters' Picnic *Ready, Set, Go! A Counting Book *Sesame Street's Mother Goose Rhymes *The Whole Wide World: A Question and Answer Book *Who's Who on Sesame Street *Wubba-Wubba Woo! Merchandise *Carl's Jr. Muppet Parade of Stars Toys bag with adult Skeeter on it *Most of the Scandecor posters *Most of the Sigma Ceramics *Play-Along Video: Wow, You're a Cartoonist! -- better quality *Play-Along Video: Mother Goose Stories -- better quality *Play-Along Video: Neat Stuff… To Know and Do -- better quality *Play-Along Video: Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear -- better quality *Play-Along Video: Peek-A-Boo: A Big Surprise for Little People -- better quality *Playhouse Video: Children's Songs and Stories *Playhouse Video: Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook *Playhouse Video: The Kermit and Piggy Story *Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume I -- see volume II *Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume III -- see volume II *Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume IV -- see volume II *Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume V -- see volume II Characters The Muppet Show *Big Mary Louise *Big Tiny Tallsaddle *Billy Boy *The Bouncing Borcellino Brothers *Bruno the Security Guard *Bun-Bun Brothers *Butch the Tiger *Canary *Clive Cahuenga *The Clodhoppers *Cynthia Birdley *Dracula *The Eel *Eric the Parrot, including as penguin *The Falling Alfonsos *The Female Singers *Flowers *Fred (Whatnot) *Frog Scouts *M.A.M.M.A. *Muppet Furniture from the Vincent Price episode of The Muppet Show *Gawain the Frog *The Germ *Ghosts *Giant Spider *Gladys the Cafeteria Lady *Gnu *Goat *Greased Lightning *Green Gazelles *Harold the Woodpecker *Hashim *Herman *Horn *Inspector LaBrea *Mrs. Appleby *Pierre LaCousse *Pink Boppity *Prairie Dogs *Professor Salamander *The Queen from the Twiggy episode of The Muppet Show *Quongo *The Raggmopps *Sarcophagi *Sheep Wolf, in sheep's clothing from Lynda Carter episode *Shouting Lady *Signor Baffi *The Sphinx *Statler's Grandson *The Teeterini Family *Thudge McGerk *Tom, Dick, and Harry *Trumpet Girl *Two-Headed Singer *The Vikings *Wally Whoopie *Wig Trainer *Winky Pinkerton *The Witch Doctor *Wolfhound *Zelda Rose Muppets Tonight *The Bird Announcer *Composta Heap *The Cow Announcer *Earnest Pleth *Ernst Stavros Grouper *Flash Holstein *Francois Fromage and his Dancing Cheeses *The Rock Lobsters *Snorty The Jim Henson Hour *Beard *The Extremes *Flash *Ubu Muppet Movies *Amy the Dancing Brick from VMX *Beaker (alternate universe) from VMX *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (alternate universe) from VMX *Electric Mayhem (alternate universe) from VMX *Fozzie Bear (alternate universe) from VMX *Gonzo (alternate universe) from VMX *Howard Tubman (alternate universe) from VMX *Joe Snowman from VMX *Johnny Fiama (alternate universe) from VMX *Miss Piggy (alternate universe) from VMX *Rizzo the Rat (alternate universe) from VMX *Robin the Frog (alternate universe) from VMX *Sam the Eagle (alternate universe) from VMX *Scooter (alternate universe) from VMX *The Swedish Chef in pignose from Muppet Treasure Island Sesame Street *Abby Cadabby *Alfred the Duck *Annette Monster *Annie *Aristotle *Arlene Frantic *Aunt Chloe *Baby Big Bird *Baby Breeze *Baby Cookie Monster *Baby Elmo *Baby Natasha *Baby Prairie Dawn *Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk *Bad Bart *Biff *Big Bad Wolf, the Blue (Herry Monster) version *Chicago the Lion *Chip and Dip *Clementine *Cookie Monster's Grandma *Countess Dahling von Dahling *Cousin Bear *David Finch *Dr. Thad and the Medications *Ernest the Grouch *Ethel Mermaid *Any missing Elmo Variants (from Elmo's World) *The Fastest Person in the Kingdom *Fay Ray as animals (especially "Kermit the Dog") *Felix the Grouch *Frankie Monster *Frazzle *Furline Huskie *Gleep *Goldilocks *Googel *Grand High Triangle Lover *Grandpa Grouch *Lance the Director *The Smartest Person in the Kingdom *Telly Monster as Telly Bear Bear in the Big Blue House *Luna - fourth season *Ray the Sun Dog City *Colleen Barker *Bruno *Ace Yu *Terri Springer *Pomeroy *Officer Fuzzy Muppet Babies *Baby Kermit *Baby Animal *Baby Beaker *Baby Bunsen *Baby Gonzo *Baby Robin *Baby Scooter *Uncle Statler Muppet Kids * Animal (Muppet Kids) * Beaker (Muppet Kids) * Bean Bunny (Muppet Kids) * Bunsen (Muppet Kids) * Fozzie's Dad * Fozzie's Mom * Freddie Bear * Rowlf (Muppet Kids) * Scooter and Skeeter's Dad * Skeeter (Muppet Kids) Human Characters *Captain Flint *Charlie the Ogre *Hiroshi *Long John Silver *Mrs. Bluveridge *Princess Melora *Savion *Sir Robin the Brave Other * Skeeter Alternate Forms * The Snerfs with beaks Locations/Props *Day Care Center *The El Sleezo Cafe *Boomerang Fish *The Admiral Benbow Inn (interior) Category:Muppet Wiki